Chica
Were you looking for Chica's torture counterpart, Torture Chica?''TRTF (classic)= '''Chica' is an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's. Appearance Her appearance was reused from Five Nights at Freddy's. But strangely while she's getting near at the player or at The Office, she takes an appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Chica starts on night 1. She starts on the Show Stage, and moves to the Dining Area, East Hall, and the Ceiling Vent. When in the office, The Player must put on the Freddy Mask, or else they will be killed by Chica, ending the night. Trivia *When on the show stage, her left hand disappears when Freddy leaves the stage. |-|TRTF2= Chica is one of the three main antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 2. Appearance Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic. She has purple eyes. She has an orange beak with teeth in it. She has three feathers on her head and a bib that says Let's Eat!. She has an rusty endoskeleton. She has orange feet with three toes. Behavior Chica starts in the Show Stage with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She will then go to Party Room 1, and then to the Office Hallway. The player has to put on the Freddy Mask or she jumpscares the player. Trivia *BFP got jumpscared by Chica so badly he nearly fainted in an livestream. |-|TRTF3= Chica returns in The Return to Freddy's 3. She is found by Fazbear Fantasy Land on night 2. Appearance Chica is damaged this time. Her arms and legs are ripped up. She has exposed endoskeleton hands. She only has two toes this time. Her body appears to be much bigger, possibly beign the biggest out of the animatronics. She has four tufts of hair instead of three. She appears to be burnt, making her look a bit green, but she is still yellow if looked at closely. Her beak appears to have more teeth and seems to be bigger. Behaviour Chica starts in CAM 06. She then moves to CAM 03. She will then appear in the west office hallway and the player has to use the Signal Corrupt on the system panel or she jumpscares the player. Trivia * BFP was attacked by Chica during a livestream, and was frightened. |-|TRTF4= Chica is completely inactive in The Return to Freddy's 4, as she is implied to not have survived the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Land. Her head can be seen in CAM 4. It is possible she has been replaced by Koly or Sally. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's (classic) Show Stage All.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage. 686.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and The Puppet on the Show Stage. 683.png|Chica and Bonnie on the show stage. note that her left hand is missing. 678.png|Ditto, with all staring at the camera. Dining Area Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area. Vent Pizza.png|Chica in the Ceiling Vent. 150.png|Chica at the right side of The Office. output_5sYlVv.gif|Chica in The Office. Chica's_jumpscare_TRTF.gif|Chica's jumpscare. Night1.png|Chica in the custom night screen. The Return To Freddy's 2 ShowStage.jpg|Freddy, Chica and Bonnie on the Show Stage. Chicapartyroom1.png|Chica in Party Room 1. Chicatrtf2screamer.gif|Chica's Jumpscare. chica___poster_recreation___fnaf3_by_gabrielartdesigns-d8twaee.png|A poster of Chica. poster 2.png|Another poster of Chica, with Bonnie. Bandicam_2015-08-22_11-04-04-667.jpg|Chica in the background of the Paycheck. The Return to Freddy's 3 Chicacam6.png|Chica in CAM6. Chicacam3.png|Chica in CAM3. Chicaoffice.jpg|Chica at the Office Hallway. 185.gif|Chica's jumpscare Chica Poster.jpg|A poster of Chica. Bonnie and Chica Poster.jpg|Another poster of Chica, with Bonnie. Chica Drawing.jpg|An drawing of Chica. K1__Gb-HE8D9QrsZTUCyJQXS7p26JMEgTnR8-qOeCcE.png|Chica plush |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's (classic) The scream that Chica emits when killing the player. WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech Chica emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Chica emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Chica Chica on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF C characters